The Wild, Wild West
The Wild, Wild West was the mesa/desert region in the far reaches of the first Oreopizza map which was known most for its vast surface deposits of gold. Will Smith was also there. During the server gold rush, mercenary TrueVTX interrogated former Confederate soldier Mrchickenman5, whom TrueVTX was contracted to kill, about IanRaduPaulSabin, a fugitive who stole a cache of Confederate gold nuggets. Mrchickenman5 offered TrueVTX 1,000 gold nuggets to kill Baker, TrueVTX's employer. TrueVTX accepted the contract, and killed Mrchickenman5 as he leaves. TrueVTX returned to Baker for his fee, then shot Baker, fulfilling his contract with Mrchickenman5. Meanwhile, Mexican bandit Beaconstrips was rescued from three bounty hunters by "Nahcops", who delivered him to the local sheriff to collect his 2,000 gold nugget bounty. As Beaconstrips was about to be hanged, Nahcops severed Beaconstrips's noose by shooting it, and sets him free. The two escaped on horseback and split the bounty in a lucrative money-making scheme. They repeated the process in another town for more reward money. Nahcops grew weary of Beaconstrips's complaints, and abandoned him without horse or water in the desert. A vengeful Beaconstrips barely survives and tracks Nahcops to a town that was being abandoned by Confederate troops. As he prepared to force Nahcops to hang himself, Union forces shelled the town, allowing Nahcops to escape. Following an arduous search, Beaconstrips recaptured Nahcops and force-marched him across a desert until Nahcops collapsed from dehydration. As Beaconstrips prepared to shoot him, he sees a runaway carriage. Inside were several dead soldiers and a low health IanRaduPaulSabin, who promised Beaconstrips 200,000 gold nuggets, buried in a grave in Sad Hill Cemetery. Beaconstrips demanded to know the name on the grave, but IanRaduPaulSabin collapses from hunger before answering. When Beaconstrips returned with 12 bread, IanRaduPaulSabin had died and Nahcops, slumped next to him, reveals that IanRaduPaulSabin recovered and told him the name on the grave before dying. Beaconstrips, who now had strong motivation to keep Nahcops alive, gave him a stack of carrots and takes him to a nearby desert village to recover. After Nahcops's recovery, the two left in Confederate uniforms from IanRaduPaulSabin's carriage, only to be captured by Union soldiers and remanded to the prisoner of war camp of Batterville. At roll call, Beaconstrips answers for "IanRaduPaulSabin," getting the attention of TrueVTX, now a disguised Union sergeant at the camp. TrueVTX tortured Beaconstrips, who revealed the name of the cemetery, but confessed that only Nahcops knows the name on the grave. After realizing that Nahcops will not yield to torture, Angel Eyes offered him an equal share of the gold and a partnership. Nahcops agreed and rode out with Angel Eyes and his gang. Beaconstrips was packed on a train to be executed, but escaped. Nahcops, TrueVTX, and his henchmen arrived in an evacuated town. Beaconstrips, having fled to the same town, took a bath in a ramshackle hotel and was surprised by Elam, a bounty hunter searching for him. Beaconstrips shot Elam, causing Nahcops to investigate the arrow noise effects. He found Beaconstrips, and they agreed to resume their old partnership. The pair killed TrueVTX's men, but discovered that TrueVTX himself has escaped. Beaconstrips and Nahcops traveled toward Sad Hill, but their way was blocked by Union troops on one side of a strategic bridge, with Confederates on the other. Nahcops decided to destroy the bridge to disperse the two armies to allow access to the cemetery. As they wired the bridge with TNT and redstone, Beaconstrips suggested they share information, in case one person dies before he can help the other. Beaconstrips revealed the X and Y coordinates of the cemetery, while Nahcops said "Arch Stanton" is the name on the grave (They used the /w command so that nobody on the server would see the chat). After the bridge exploded, the armies dispersed, and Beaconstrips stole a horse and rode to Sad Hill to claim the gold for himself. He found Arch Stanton's grave and began digging. Nahcops arrives and encouraged him at gunpoint to continue. A moment later, TrueVTX surprised them both. Nahcops opened Stanton's grave, revealing just a skeleton. Nahcops then stated that he lied about the name on the grave, and offered to write the real name of the grave on a rock. Placing it face-down in the courtyard of the cemetery, he challenged Beaconstrips and Angel Eyes to a three-way duel. The trio stared each other down. Everyone pulls back their bows, and Nahcops shot and killed TrueVTX, while Beaconstrips discovered that his own arrows were taken by Nahcops the night before. Nahcops revealed that the gold is actually in the grave beside Arch Stanton's, marked "Unknown." Beaconstrips was initially elated to find bags of gold, but Nahcops held him at bowpoint and ordered him into a hangman's noose beneath a tree. Nahcops bound Beaconstrips's hands and forced him to stand balanced precariously atop an unsteady grave marker while he took half the gold and rode away. As Beaconstrips screamed for mercy, Nahcops returned into sight. Nahcops severed the rope with an arrow shot, dropping Beaconstrips, alive but tied up, onto his share of the gold. Beaconstrips cursed loudly while Nahcops rides off into the horizon. The gold that had been collected this way amounted to over a stack of gold blocks, enough to create a beacon had the server worked together to kill the Wither.